Exhileration
by yaoikoibito
Summary: Watanuki felt light headed, he gulped and licked his dry lips. The bespectacled teen then gripped the other’s thigh tightly, digging in his nails a little. It wasn’t entirely painful, just enough as a warning of Watanuki’s apprehension. DouWata Shounen ai


A/n: Enjoy 8D

xxX~o~o~Xxx

He was absolutely frightened. Watanuki didn't know what to do, it was his first time and he couldn't stop fidgeting. He didn't want to admit it, but because it was with Doumeki, he somehow felt a little more relieved. Doumeki's presence comforted him and he felt somewhat safer.

He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He still felt tentative after all, and he bit his bottom lip in worry. He could feel the other's body warmth and he seemed unfazed by all of this. Watanuki wondered how many times Doumeki had already been through this with being so calm and composed now, but he decided not to drift into that. It seemed so out of character for Doumeki if he had.

And now, it begins.

At first, everything was slow, building up to that exciting yet frightening feeling they would both feel, Watanuki assumed. Watanuki felt light headed, he gulped and licked his dry lips. The bespectacled teen then gripped the other's thigh tightly, digging in his nails a little. It wasn't entirely painful, just enough as a warning of Watanuki's apprehension. He felt Doumeki's hand on his, squeezing it tightly. Watanuki blushed a little with the skin to skin contact. He only realized belatedly that the other boy was holding his hand. He retracted it, looking to his side, still blushing furiously.

Warm breath brushed along the shell of his ear, Doumeki had whispered something barely audible. Watanuki shivered involuntarily and turned his head once more, his hand over his ear. He was glaring, his eyebrows furrowed in the middle. He would've looked more intimidating if it weren't for the fact that there was a slight tint of pinkness on his cheeks.

"What is it?" Watanuki asked with not much venom in his voice. He couldn't stay mad at him, at least for too long, Doumeki was his comfort after all. No matter how much he denied it, he was still at ease with Doumeki's presence.

Doumeki stared at him, an unbearable expression on his face. Watanuki's blush intensified, he opened his mouth to tell Doumeki to stop staring, but the other boy already averted his eyes to stop the scrutinizing gaze.

Watanuki felt a little hurt. Doumeki didn't even say anything to comfort him. But he had to remind himself that _this_, this meant _nothing_. He still would hate Doumeki after this, just because he knew he felt better with him rather than with anyone else, that wouldn't change anything. He was only doing this to say he had experience. It wasn't because they had mutual feelings for each other or anything; it was a matter of being experienced, nothing more, nothing less.

They were going to reach the top soon, where they would feel the most excitement. They have gone that far, there was no going back.

It was their climax, the very top of this ride they both experienced.

The slow descent of that short yet fulfilling high they got, Watanuki had screamed his lungs out. Until he was sure there was no more air in his lungs, his throat sore. He grabbed Doumeki's thigh again, tighter from awhile ago. Doumeki grunted, his eyes shut.

Watanuki bit his lip, almost drawing blood. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He felt like all the blood drained from his body, he was going numb and he wasn't paying attention to any of Doumeki's reactions at all. He didn't fucking care anymore, he was supposed to use the scared or frightened reactions he got from the other boy as blackmail; this was what he did instead. It felt like the bloody _world_was ending! He was scared, his whole body shook violently and the only evidence he got that he was still alive was he could still feel Doumeki's body warmth. Right now, he was more than thankful to Doumeki.

With the fright and the scare, some part of Watanuki still felt excited, exhilarated even. It felt so good, being able to release some of his tension through this, through the scream. He knew it was because he could at least admit to himself that he had enough guts to go through this. He was proud because he went through it, even with the nervousness he felt.

As all things have a beginning, they have to end as well. Watanuki's heart was slowly returning to its normal rate, his breathing and gasps of air subsiding to calm breaths. He loosened his vice like grip on Doumeki's thigh, letting his hand slide to his side tiredly. Watanuki lets his body relax leaning on Doumeki's body, as he was settled beside him. Doumeki rested his arm behind Watanuki's shoulder, letting the other lean on him more. For now, Watanuki would let this episode of intimacy and cuddling pass.

After a moment of slight resting, Doumeki got up, surprising Watanuki a little. He held out his hand for Watanuki to take. The bespectacled boy scrutinized it for a while, but took it nonetheless. Watanuki wasn't surprised at all to find his legs a little wobbly; he gripped the other's hand tighter with a tint of pinkness on his cheeks. He mumbled a small thanks to Doumeki. He fixed his glasses that had somehow only become askew, not falling of his face; he wondered how it didn't fall off at all.

After they had straightened themselves out and exited, a moment of silence drifted between them. A few more minutes, when Watanuki regained feeling in his legs, Watanuki suddenly stopped walking.

"I will never," he said slowly, pronouncing each syllable with conviction, "ride a roller-coaster ever again."

They continued on with their walk, Doumeki silently agreeing, his ears still ringing a little from all the screams.

THE END

A/n: thanks to my friend Marah for this. Sorry if I didn't use the right characters. :P

Review please?


End file.
